Many individuals who suffer chronic and acute foot pain such as that caused by plantar fasciitis seek relief by visiting a therapist who performs a number of procedures including a foot massage. Sometimes the therapist instructs the individual to massage his or her foot at home. There are a number of massage devices which aid an individual at home without the therapist being present.
In one basic approach, an individual rolls his or her foot on a spherical device, such as a golf ball or tennis ball, while applying some weight on that foot. An alternative device is a metal massage ball with temperature retention properties so the user can cool the ball prior to use and then roll the ball with the underside of the foot to enhance the massage by cooling the plantar fascia and other portions of the foot that contact the ball.
Several of these massaging devices have at least one or more disadvantages. For example, some do not roll easily in all directions. Some are not easily cleaned and disinfected. Yet others are not ideal for providing deep massage. Still others cannot be cooled prior to use for treating plantar fasciitis for an extended time during therapy. Others are unable to carry an average individual's full weight during massage.
A need exists for a massage device for foot therapy, particularly for massaging the plantar fascia, that has a good size for rolling under the foot with adequate pressure and that is relatively hard and capable of bearing an average person's weight. A further need exists for a massage device that can be easily cleaned and disinfected, has a surface that facilitates a deep massage of the plantar fascia, and is adapted to be cooled.